1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a microphone.
2. Description of Related Art
There are apparatuses such as image pickup apparatuses for recording on a storage medium a video signal obtained by taking an image of a photographic subject and an audio signal obtained from ambient sounds in the photographing environment.
As such an electronic apparatus, there is one that is equipped with a plurality of microphones for recording a multi-channel audio signal of a so-called stereophonic reproduction system (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-18543).